DULCE
by UranosDian
Summary: Hikari quiere saber a que saben las nubes y Takeru tratara de contestarle- mi primer fafinc, pasen, lean y comenten, es una historia como su nombre lo dice, muuy dulce!


**HOLA! este es primer fic así que no sean malos y déjenme un mensaje siempre y cuando sea respetuoso acepto de todo criticas y sugerencias para ser mejor escribiendo mis historias, es un takari así que disfruten.**

DULCE

Siempre he pensado que las nubes son como algodones de azúcar, lamentablemente no se pueden probar para averiguar de qué sabor son, me pregunto… ¿Qué sabor puede contener el color blanco? ¿Leche quizás? O ¿menta? ¿La menta es blanca? Si Takeru estuviera aquí, seguro el lo sabría, le llamare.

_-Hola_ – escucho del otro lado de la línea, y pienso que hoy su voz suena más dulce que ayer, de seguro él debe verse dulce, debe oler dulce también.

_-Takeru… ¿De qué color es la menta?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ – odio que haga eso, él siempre se burla de las cosas en las que pienso.

_-Solo contesta quieres_ – soné molesta, pero no es algo que me preocupe por que Takeru sabe que jamás me enojaría con él, es imposible, él lo sabe por eso escucho una risa, y también es una risa dulce, y yo sonrió, me pregunto si mi sonrisa es dulce.

_-Pues no lo sé ¿Qué me crees? ¿Experto en mentas?_

_-¡pero si tú lo sabes todo!_ - ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

_-Hikari, ya te dije que no lo sé, a todo esto ¿Por qué es importante?_

_-No te dire_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Por qué siempre te burlas de mis dudas_

_-Dime… por favor_ – sabía que aunque no podía verlo, seguramente estaría poniendo su cara de súplica con esos hermosos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa ladeada.

_-Quiero… saber a qué saben las nubes_

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -_ Quisiera golpearlo Para Qué se deas de reír, ¡it tonto bronceado!

_-¡te lo dije! ¡te dije que te reirías!_

_-Hikari no me rió porque me burle de ti, es solo que me haces muy feliz, eres tan tierna y curiosa, y siempre te complicas la vida pensando en banalidades que… solo dejémoslo en que me haces muy feliz, eres simplemente perfecta y nunca quisiera cambiarte ni una migaja de lo que eres_ – no pude evitar sonrojarme, él era así, de repente empieza a decir cosas que hacen que me avergüencen y al mismo tiempo hacen que mi corazón se llene de calidez, pero así ha sido siempre – s_i te sirve de algo los chicles de menta son verdes._

-¡_es verdad! Que lastima entonces quizás las nubes no sepan a menta_

_-oye Hikari ¿Dónde estás? No te he visto desde la segunda hora, has perdido dos clases y hablar con Daisuke comienza a fastidiarme._

_-Tu sabes que estoy en el techo, me sorprende que aún no aparecieras_

_-Siempre interrumpo tus momentos en que estas sola, pienso que debería dejarte por lo menos por hoy, pero no me gusta que te saltes las horas, y te extraño_ – maldición ni siquiera está aquí y hace que mi corazón se acelere.

_-Ven por mi entonces_

_-Bien_

Cuando me colgó me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo demasiado, incluso comenzaron a dolerme mis mejillas, ese efecto tenia Takeru, me hacía sentir y hacer cosas que conscientemente no haría, cuando está conmigo me pierdo en sus ojos y cuando él me abraza siento que no hay piso, ni cielo simplemente no existe nada.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, 5 años para ser exactos, 5 años de no ver a nuestros amigos digimons, de no ver a gatomon, de aquellas aventuras. Todos hemos cambiando Ken ya no es tan reservado desde que comenzó a salir con Miyako, ella y Daisuke… bueno ellos siguen siendo igual, locos, exagerados y gritones, siempre sacándole una sonrisa a todos, Takeru realmente se ha puesto muy guapo, no es que antes no lo fuera pero cuando creces bueno.. Digamos que te fijas más, él es más alto tal vez por el basquetbol, ya no usa ese sombrero, jajaa recuerdo que fue porque le dije que era ridículo, se molestó conmigo un par de días pero… nunca lo volvió a usar, me alegra porque su cabello dorado no merece ser cubierto por algo tan feo como ese gorro, recuerdo que es una de las pocas veces que se ha molestado conmigo no tan feo como cuando golpeo a un compañero por darme una carta de amor, Takeru realmente se enojó ese día, se puso muy celoso, bueno creo que siempre ha sido muy celoso, tan solo de ver como se enoja con Daisuke cuando esta de meloso conmigo, supongo que yo también me he puesto bonita, me he dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura y mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado aunque no me gusta enseñarlo mucho, recuerdo que Taichí comenzó a golpear a muchos chicos de mi escuela, dice que porque cada vez que me pasaba a dejar en las mañanas se enojaba por cómo me veían, ya no lo hace más, dice que para eso está Takeru ahora.

_-¿Qué tanto piensas princesa?_ – no lo escuche llegar, bueno casi nunca lo hago, él dice que es porque soy muy distraída, en estos momentos no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en como su brazos me rodean por atrás, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos.

_-En lo guapo que te has puesto estos últimos días._ – él sonríe con picardía, debo admitirlo con el tiempo también fue poniéndose un poco engreído, pero es tan solo una cosa más que amo de él.

_-Ya lo sé, me lo han demostrado tres chicas queriéndose confesarme en el transcurso del salón hacia acá_ – bien retiro lo dicho, odio que sea así, y es que no lo dudo la mitad de per… de chicas en esta escuela se lo quieren ligar, me doy media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero sus brazos no tardan en rodearme nuevamente – _es broma Hikari._

_Me gustan los chistes En-TUS_

_-Vale, ya me callo_

_-Entonces… contéstame ¿a qué pueden saber las nubes?_

_-Pues… la coliflor es blanca_

_-No digas tonterías, las nubes deben saber dulces_

_-¿de verdad es tan importante?_

_-…supongo que no_

_-Hikari no importa a que sepan las nubes, por lo menos sabes que son dulces_ – me dice con una sonrisa después de ver mi decepción, así es el, el definitivamente es muy dulce. – _además Hikari tu eres la novia más dulce del planeta, absolutamente nada podría superarte en dulzura_ – me hace sonrojar una vez más, si Takeru y yo llevábamos maso menos 3 meses de novios, ¿a quién engaño? Eran 2 meses con 3 semanas, 4 días y 8 horas, los contaba porque me recordaban que a cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de cada semana de cada mes de cada año, etc. Yo estaría con él, porque con tampoco tiempo ya no quería separarme de Takeru y espero el tampoco de mí.

_-Dices que soy dulce porque me quieres_

_-No, yo apostaría mi vida a que eres la más dulce del planeta_ – tomo mi cara con ambas manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, Takeru fue mi primer beso cuando tan solo éramos unos niños de 13 años, y cuando nos hicimos novios… es como si cada beso fuera una nueva experiencia, a veces son rudos, otras apasionados, salvajes, románticos y muchos más pero hoy era dulce, muy dulce.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué cerramos nuestros ojos al besar? Será por el miedo de ver a quien besas… no lo creo tal vez se siente más si los cierras... no lo sé, aaahh – suspiro en mi mente – a esto me refería con que me distraigo rápido, en fin regresando a las nubes…

Seguramente saben dulces, todo lo suave es dulce, como los labios de Takeru que siempre son suaves y como son suaves también son dulces, apuesto a que la dulzura de las nubes no se compara con sus labios, nada podría compararse, Takeru me mintió y también perdió la apuesta, su aroma sus brazos, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello, sus labios… sus besos. Todo eso es lo más dulce que existe en este mundo y más allá él es incluso más dulce que las nubes.

_-Volvemos a la clase _

_-Sí ... "debería"_ - sonríe pícaramente mi.

_-Hablo enserio_

_-Yo también, perdámonos una clase más, quédate conmigo_ – lo dije mientras me sentaba recargada a la pared y lo jalaba para sentarlo a mi lado sin mucho esfuerzo.

_-Ok solo por hoy_ – me respondió y acto seguido me tomo de la cara y me beso una vez más, con todo el amor que alguien puede sentir – _te amo_ – escuche decírmelo, amaba esa palabra siempre y cuando venga de el por qué al pronunciarla con sus labios también se escucha muy dulce.

_-Y yo te amo a ti_ – y seguimos besándonos entre risas y palabras dulces hasta que termino la hora y el sueño de amor también, ambos nos levantamos para ir hacia el salón pero antes de salir me dio un último apasionado y dulce beso que yo interrumpí separándome – _Takeru… creo que debería quedarme un poco más._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es que… quiero pensar ¿Por qué las personas cierran los ojos mientras se besan?_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA_

Retiro lo dicho, Takeru no es dulce, es desagradable, grosero, fastidioso y burlón definitivamente ¡Takeru es la persona menos dulce del universo!

FIN

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y no olviden dejars u opinion =)**


End file.
